Faith
by cottongirl619
Summary: So from that day on, she had made a pact. She wouldn’t shed tears anymore. It now felt like giving up faith. And she didn’t want to.[SoraxKairi] ONESHOT


Kairi walked silently on the sidewalk. The moonlight shone brightly, and gave her a lamp to guide her way. She kept on walking until she found the place she had been looking for. She put her pencil in between her teeth and slung her book bag behind her. She shivered slightly. It was cold outside tonight.

Although it had been like this ever since Sora had left.

Kairi grasped the ladder and climbed upwards, towards the small tree house where she, Riku, and Sora used to play in. It was located right in front of the mayor's house, which just happened to be her house as well. She looked outside through a small, uncovered window. The view was the same. You could still see the island where they used to play in. She could still see Sora tagging Riku, and she could still hear the laughter that used to invade her ears.

But it was a silent night, and no children could be seen.

Kairi tried her best not to cry. Because, if there was one thing she had learned, it was that crying only made things worse. Crying only made her want to cry even more.

She remembered the day his departure had officially been one year old. How she cried that night. She cried like no other person. She even saw Riku shed a few tears. She had grasped on to the last letter he had given her.

_Dear Kairi,_

_I want you to know I'll be back soon. Don't lose faith on me._

_Love,_

_Sora_

So from that day on, she had made a pact. She wouldn't shed tears anymore. It now felt like giving up faith. And she didn't want to.

Because when the people in her town started talking about 'the girl who lost her boyfriend' and people started taking pity on her, she told herself that she wasn't going to let the same happen to her. At least not yet.

She sat down on the tree house's door's entrance, her feet dangling on the edge. She grabbed her book bag and took out her old sketchbook and pencil. She opened the sketchbook on a new page.

She started sketching…well…she didn't quite know what she was doing. It always happened like this. Naminé had given her the gift of drawing something completely artistic and beautiful drawings without even knowing what she was going to draw to begin with. She drew a half circle. And then she drew two small ears. And then, she drew big eyes…and…spiked hair…and…

She couldn't take it any longer…

She gasped for air and cried long and hard, almost choking on her tears. She didn't care that her notebook was getting wet. She didn't care about anything anymore. All she wanted was him to come back. Even if he came back injured, or if she was rejected by him for some reason, she wouldn't care. Just to see him smiling that old cheesy grin of his on the sidelines would be good enough. She sobbed harder. And harder. Until she practically couldn't see. She tried calming herself down, but it only made her gasp for breath and cry even more. Suddenly, she hear a voice from underneath her. She looked down. It was too blurry to see.

"Kairi!"

Sora. It was Sora. She knew it was. And when he spread his arms out wide, she didn't think twice. She threw herself down.

"Sora!"

But somewhere between the ten seconds she jumps off and touches the ground (it was a pretty large tree) she noticed it was a lie. He wasn't there. She had hallucinated.

She screamed and cried. She was going to die. And she would never see Sora again. Ever.

She felt herself be swished up, as though an eagle had caught her. Her feet kicked up, and she felt the ground below her. She felt relief…and then she remembered. She cried. Whoever it was that had saved her embraced her, and she cried horribly into their chest.

"I…Sora…I…loved him…I loved him! How…why…I…" she knew the complete answers in her head, and yet she could only seem to choke out a few words. The stranger held her tighter.

"Kairi…" she froze, still sobbing. She looked up, only to see _him. _And this was no hallucination. Because she managed to raise a pale hand and slap him right across the face.

She had no idea why.

"Go away!" she screamed as he reached out to hug her once more. And even though she banged hard on his chest and screamed for him to let her go, he only embraced her harder. And suddenly, when she realized completely she wasn't out of her mind, she shed her last cruel tear, and started shedding tears of joy. It seemed like a lifetime was passing through her very eyes. Sora rubbed her back, and leaned in to rest his forehead against her red tresses. She sobbed a bit more, and then finally, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. And she didn't regret it one bit.

"Kairi…" the cry was muffled through her lips, and he found himself giving in. It's not like he hadn't been longing the same thing.

Finally parting, she looked up to him. He had changed. His hair was spikier and darker than before. His eyes were turning more azures by the instant. She looked different too. She had grown, and her once child like face had become more complex, bringing out womanly features Sora wouldn't have dared imagined. And then, Sora smiled.

"I'm glad you didn't lose faith in me."

And all she could do was smile and laugh. Because the thought had never even crossed her mind.

* * *

DO NOT ASK WHY I ENDED IT THERE…I DON'T KNOW WHY LOL 

As for the cheesy-ness…meh, it seems too awesome to ignore.

But I will love this thing. And for 7th grade, I'm sure someone random will ask me to write a story. And I shall just randomly get this one and do different names. Sarah and Lincoln…yesh…that will indeed be two awesome names. : )

CHECK OUT MY STORY KINGDOM HEARTS 3: ONE TRUE LOVE

Ugh….REVIEW I TELL YOU

RESISTANCE IS FUTILE

-Brings out chainsaws-

Cara


End file.
